With the advancements in communication technology and the widespread penetration of the internet, various enterprises and individuals (hereinafter collectively referred to as requestors) are seeking collaborative solutions to their tasks from loosely bound groups of workers through the internet. The requestors may post the tasks on various online portals (hereinafter referred to as crowdsourcing platforms), which act as mediators between the requestors and the workers. The workers, in turn may fetch the tasks from the crowdsourcing platforms and thereafter post responses for the tasks on the crowdsourcing platforms.
Most of the tasks posted on such crowdsourcing platforms may be monotonous in nature. For example, a form digitization task requires repetitive manually entries from the workers for a set of fields in an electronic document. The monotonous nature of such tasks may lead to a reduction in the efficiency of the workers.